


This one's a man

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This While Crying, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Hank Anderson, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: Hank and Connor are cuddling on the couch in their home, when Connor notices something is troubling his lieutenant.or; Hank has a bit of a dysphoria crisis.[[WARNING!!: Mentions of gender dysphoria and scars after top surgery. Read at your own risk!]]PS: I am in no way a professional in this matter, nor do I believe issues such as gender dysphoria crises goes away easily. This is a more of a fix-it to deal with my own emotions and I don't claim any parts of my fiction as facts, but rather, a personal take on the matter.Now that that stuff's out of the way, happy reading!





	This one's a man

Limbs tangled on a sunken-in couch and accompanied by a big St Bernard snoring in a heap on the floor, a respected police lieutenant and his android lay content on an early sunday evening.

Through curtain-framed windows, Connor and his human bathe in the warm light of a bright Detroit summer sun. The detective’s arms are wrapped affectionately around Hank’s waist, skin peeled back where his fingers make contact with the man’s belly. Connor loves Hank’s stomach and he makes sure Hank knows that every chance he gets. Fingertips ghost circles onto the man’s chest, traces shapes where the scars beneath his chest are.

His head rests gently on Hank’s cotton-clad chest, that’s rising and falling with steady breaths. The melody of his heartbeat is the bot’s favorite sound. They watch _'the game'_ that’s currently unfolding on the television, Connor with little interest but happy nonetheless, as it means he gets to cuddle and appreciate his hard-working lieutenant.

But then, the detective is distraught when he senses Hank writhing beneath him, his breathing picking up pace. It’s not a drastic change, hardly one you would notice if you weren’t an android, but Connor also knows Hank in and out. He’s aware when something is wrong.

The LED just above his right temple flickers from the steady blue it’s been holding to a whirring yellow, trying to read and analyze and figure out. Connor lifts his head from Hank’s chest, just enough to look at him, and there’s something unsettling lying behind those icey, blue orbs.

“Hank? Is there something wrong?”

The pause that ensues after that is more than enough of an answer.

“What? No, nothin’. Nothing is wrong. Why?”

Hank rumbles back, but Connor is no fool. While the lieutenant is talented in many ways and has had a very successful career, it has hardly been in lying.

One of the detective’s hands abandon its place around the other man’s stomach and comes up to gently cup his cheek instead. His LED is blinking in a pattern similar to a malfunctioning neon sign, from yellow to red and from red to yellow.

“_Hank_.” He says, a wordless request, lips pressed into a thin line. Hank’s gaze is averted elsewhere, presumably to the closest wall. He exhales a sigh, running a hand through stripy, thick hair.

“I, uhh… I’m having a bit of a dysphoria crisis.”

The flickering red-yellow light of a glowing LED turns permanently red and silence falls over the room. Oh no.

There are precisely eighty three different outcomes of this situation, and while Connor’s aware that Hank doesn’t like it when he uses his preconstructing abilities, the android wants to handle this as delicately as he can.

“Well don’t just stare at me!” barks the lieutenant, face turning red, and that’s enough for the detective to snap out of it. Connor gets to work immediately, grabbing hold of strong, calloused hands and holding them up in front of Hank’s face.

“What do you see, Hank?”

“Uhhh… My hands?”

Connor nods, pointing out little scars and markings on the skin of said hands. A bullet wound here, the grazing of a knife point there…

“Correct. They’re strong, large hands that can hold me close and protect others from harm. They’re _man_ hands that belong to my favorite human in the whole world.”

Soft lips press chaste kisses up calloused fingers and the way dark eyes get a little less dark does not pass unnoticed.

“And this-...”

He cradles Hank’s face in his hands, tracing sculpted features with his fingertips and combing them through greying facial hair.

“Is a _man’s_ face. A beautiful face of which I love to kiss.”

To prove his point, he leaves kisses light as feathers on each of Hank’s cheeks, his forehead, his nose and finally, his lips. The police lieutenant is positively gushing now.

“Connor…”

But he doesn’t shy away from the man’s touches. He doesn’t _deny_ what Connor’s saying, and that’s a tremendous start. The detective presses their chests together and the feeling of a quickened heartbeat vibrating against his own artificial skin causes his thirium pump to work faster. He smiles when he meets Hank’s eyes, tears stinging at his own because of how much he loves this human. Connor admires his courage and strength and when he looks at him, he sees a being capable of anything. He sees love, feels it buzzing in his core and pumping life into his veins.

“Yeah, this one’s a man, alright.”

Connor grins and there are tears coming down Hank’s cheeks, but he smiles, too. A beautiful, toothy smile that lights up the room. He pulls the android into a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder. His voice cracks when he replies to the bot.

“Thank you, Con.”

And suddenly, Connor’s sobbing too. It’s partly due to relief of not having handled this situation completely wrong and partly because of how proud he is of this wonderful man. A police lieutenant and his android sit tangled in a hug, taking strides and facing obstacles together, one day at a time. And as long as they’ve got one another, they can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find anything you think I could change or improve, please let me know. I'm all for constructive criticism. :)


End file.
